Happy Ever After?
by Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf
Summary: In the fierce battle of war when all seems lost, will two young soldiers from opposite sides find comfort and love from each other? Yaoi, RavenxVan, OneShot.


Disclaimer: Zoids doesn't belong to me cause if it did then Van and Raven would be together and O'Connell would be one of the main characters!

Title: Happy Ever After?

Summary: In the fierce battle of war when all seems lost, will two young soldiers from opposite sides find comfort and love from each other? Yaoi, RavenxVan, One-Shot.

* * *

Van's P.O.V

"Fire! Fire at the enemy! Show no mercy!"

Between the cries of the wounded soldiers and the captains shouting out orders, I hide away from it all, the fighting, the noise, the pain, and the blood.

Too many souls…too many souls lost.

When, oh when will this war be over? Hasn't it cost us enough lives as it is? Without having to kill innocents as well?

I wipe a tear as I think of the little boy I had made friends with, just next to us, in the neighbouring village to this fighting zone.

Nikolai, such a sweet little boy, oblivious about the real world, with big dreams for the future.

Killed, just like that. Got caught in a shell fire. He didn't even realize what had killed him.

I rub furiously at my eye, where another tear manages to escape.

Why did he have to die? Lord, he was just a child himself!

I get out of the tent and run, as far away as I can, till I can't hear the fighting anymore.

I collapse onto the ground, the sand softening my fall.

I look around and am shocked to see a body, laying some ten feet away.

I get up and run towards it and see a boy my age, lying there. A beautiful boy, with raven coloured hair and blue eyes, with a pale complexion and a red scar marring his face.

I move towards him and kneel next to him, and shake him a little till he awakens.

"Hey," I whisper to him, carefully, not wanting to startle him.

"W…what?" He croaks out, opening one eye.

"Can you get up?" I ask him.

He tries sitting up and then yells in pain, and its then I see the rip in his upper arm clothing, and the blood dripping down from his arm, drip by drip.

I move quickly and help him to sit up properly, and then rip the cloth from my arm and wrap it around his arm as a makeshift bandage.

"Come on," I urge him, pulling him to his feet, positioning him so that most of his weight is on me, and help him to walk to a clearly abandoned shack.

Once we reach there I help him inside, and onto a worn out bed, nearly falling to pieces.

"Lie down here for awhile, and then once you've got some strength I'll take you back to my base. I'm a solider for the Republic, we have proper medical supplies there, they can help your arm."

As soon as the words are out of my mouth he opens his eyes in shock, and fear?

"No!" he yells out, his voice tinged with fear. "I can't go there!"

"Why?" I stare at him in puzzlement and watch as he points to his other arm and I'm shocked when I see a band on his arm, portraying the colours of the Imperials.

"You're a soldier?" I ask in shock.

"Yes, for the Imperial. That's why I can't go with you; they'll kill me on site, that is unless you're going to kill me now?" He looks at me questioningly, hints of fear showing all across his face.

It takes me a moment to reply, but when I do my voice is full of assurance and sincerity.

"Of course I'm not going to kill you! You're not posing any threat to me so I don't see why I should even _think_ about hurting you! Plus, I want to _help_ you, not hurt you!"

He looks up at me, and smiles at me, ever so softly, gently and says a quiet "Thank You".

I smile back at him.

"So, what's your name?" I ask, making conversation, but also curious about this fair angel.

"Raven. What is yours?"

"Van, Van Freihiet."

"Freiheit…wasn't he a general that was killed?"

I sadden at that comment, remembering my father, how he died trying to save the villagers.

"Yeah, he was. He was my father in fact."

Raven looks down, then looks back up at me, and with sincerity shining in his eyes, apologizes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

"It's alright." I brush off, making it clear that this particular subject is finished.

"So why were you in the desert?" I ask him.

A small smirk crosses his face as he speaks.

"Why were _you _in the desert?" He counters.

"I…I just had to get away from it all, the fighting, the pain, the blood…" I shudder.

"Oh. Well, I kinda ran away from the Imperials, they were going to kill me because I tried to stop them from firing a shell at the village."

"Say, why don't we run away together?" I exclaim, liking my idea.

"How can we? With no money, no funds, nothing to hang on to." Raven looks at me, a deep sadness etched on his face.

"We could! We could go to my sister, she lives in the Wind Colony, its pretty far from here, no one could catch us!" I start grinning madly, my future already looking up.

I look at Raven and find that he's asleep, chest slowly rises and falling.

I smile at him and get up, going to explore the shack, coming back to the room with the bed and Raven in it several hours later.

I sit on his bed, and stare at him, watching as some of his hair falls on top of his closed eye.

"I don't know what's happening to me, it's like you're giving me hope, you're making me feel better. I don't know why you're having such a big effect on me, and I don't think I care either, cause I think I'm enjoying it, and I think I know what I feel for you, that I care for you."

I lean forward and move his hair out of his eye, and kiss his forehead gently, and then kiss him lightly on his lips, startled when I feel him respond back to my kiss.

Shocked, I move back, touching my lips with my fingers.

I watch as Raven sits up and moves forward, lifting my face to meet his.

"Van, why did you kiss me?" A question, softly spoken.

"I…I think I may have slight…feelings towards you, I think, no I _know_ I care for you." I whisper, closing my eyes, hoping that Raven won't reject me.

"Well, that's good, seeing as I feel the same." I open my eyes in shock and stare him, utterly bewildered, and happy that he feels the same.

I open my mouth to speak, but instead find his mouth enclosing mine, him slipping his tongue in my mouth, tongue moving in my mouth, licking, memorising every dip of my moist cavern. I moan, enjoying the kiss that Raven is giving me and I get a warm feeling in my heart, a feeling that me and Raven will be together, forever.

Owari.

* * *

Wow, first shot at a Zoids fic, writing in mega fast time too!

I hope it wasn't too crappy, and I hoped you enjoyed it!

!AKI!


End file.
